Lucy and the aftermath of Acnologia
by blueberries95
Summary: After acnologia came to tenrou island, first master mavis protected everyone and the island by taking them under the ocean. The fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel was determined to defeat acnologia and find out information about his father Igneel, so he left safety and went to fight it. Unfortunately he did not survive. This hurt everyone in the guild especially his girlfriend Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been 3 years since Natsu dragneel died but I still can't believe it. I have locked myself in my apartment ever since that day. People have tried to call and text me but I refused to reply.

Today I will end this. I will step out of that door. Why you ask? Because Natsu told me to. I know that sounds weird because I just said that he was dead but that's not how it is. Natsu came to me in my dream and told me to go live life and have fun for both of us. So I listened to him.

I clutched my purse tighter and took a big breath before releasing it. One step will change my life. I hesitated before opening the front door and stepping out.

To my surprise there were notes posted outside my door.

"Lucy, we miss you" I read one of them

"I want my best friend back. Lu-chan please come out"

"Lucy-san I might not be able to help you get over it but I want to try"

"Hey blonde what the hell are you hiding yourself from? Come out"

I started crying as I read all the messages from the guild. I was so stupid for making them worry so much. I have to go apologize.

I marched to the guild with a big smile on my face. _Natsu, can you hear me? I'm going back to the guild. Please watch over me._

"L-Lucy?!" Mirajane saw me first when I entered.

"Good morning Mira-chan" I smiled

"Lu-chan!" Levy jumped into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

One by one the guild members came to say hello. It was like I never left.

"It's quieter now that that salamander isn't here" Gajeel said

Everyone gave him a glare but I just chuckled.

"It is isn't it" I pulled a string of my hair and pushed it behind my ear.

"Lucy, welcome back" Master Makrov held my hand and gave it a little pet.

"Master" I was glad he didn't kick me out after all I did back when Natsu was killed.

"Guys" I stood on a table and said to get everyone attention,"I wanted to apologize about all the horrible things I did and said to you back then and also for making you worry. I-I'm sorry" I bowed down secretly hoping they will accept my apology.

"Hahaha" Gray began laughing then everyone joined in with him.

I was confused about their action.

"Lucy we won't accept your apology until you...return to us all the time you took away by making us worry" Gray began

"Yeah. You have to spend at least one day with every guild member and do what ever they ask for" Erza had an evil smirk

I smiled then agreed to their conditions. This will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Erza

I woke up at 9 the next morning to get ready to go out with Erza to a cake shop. After showering and getting dressed it was 10:30. I'm supposed to meet Erza at 11 so I hurriedly did my hair and ran to the door but stopped in front of Natsu's picture before stepping out.

"Good morning Natsu" I said "Starting today I will be hanging out with everyone in the guild to make up for the time we lost. I'll be home late today so see you then" I kissed the picture then ran out to catch up with Erza.

_She's gonna be so mad_, I thought.

"Oi what took you so long the line is gonna be long hurry up!" Erza was standing out side the cake shop

"Sorry. I unintentionally took a long shower" I apologized

"Whatever lets go"

We walked in to the beautiful cake shop. According to Erza the shop opened up last week and is already very popular especially among tourists. We took a seat beside the windows and started reading through the menu.

"I'll take a strawberry shortcake. What about you Lucy?" Erza asked

I looked down at the menu one last time before deciding on the red velvet cake.

"I'll take the...Erza?" Erza had a shocked face and she was staring at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Jellal. Erza's crush.

"Do you want me to call him over?" I asked

She immediately blushed then nodded.

"Jellal!" I called.

He turned and when he saw us he started walking to our table.

"Hey" He said

"Hi" I said

"H-h-hi" Erza's face was still red.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?"

"No not at all go ahead there is room beside Erza"

Both Jellal and Erza blushed really hard then looked at each other and looked away. I giggled and motioned for Erza to squeeze in and let Jellal sit. She did as I said and Jellal took the seat hesitantly.

"I'm going to go to the washroom" I said as I got up and left. I wanted to give those two some time alone but I also wanted to see what will happen so I hid behind a wall and peeked my head a little to see.

Jellal was fidgeting with something in his pocket and I couldn't help but wonder if it was a wedding ring. _Is he going to propose? _

I remember when Natsu was talking about getting married. He said he wanted lots of kids I disagreed with him but he insisted on it and even made a promise to me that we will get married and we will have kids. _But where are you now Natsu? You broke your promise. You promised me a happy family. I'll agree with you this time about having lots of kids just please come back._

Without noticing tears started falling down and my knees trembled. I fell to the ground crying like a little child.

"Lucy!" Erza ran to me. I felt so bad for ruining a perfect moment with her crush that she probably was waiting her while life for.

She took me in a long and tight hug before letting go.

"E-Erza I'm sorry" I said

"Stupid" she rubbed my tears and hugged me one last time."Let's finish our cakes so we can go home" she pulled me back to our table where the cakes and jellal were.

"Should I...leave?" Jellal asked

"No" I immediately answered. "You need to ask Erza something before you leave"

He instantly blushed then slowly took the ring box out of his pocket. He knelt down on one knee and said "Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?"

Erza covered her mouth and started crying. Jellal was shocked. He got up and didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" He asked

Erza shook her head.

"So is that a yes?" He asked

This time she nodded and jumped into his arms. He took her in a long deep kiss before letting go.

I felt so happy for those two.

I left Erza in the cake shop with Jellal and decided to go back home. Like always Natsu's smell was the first thing that welcomed me.

"I'm home" I called hoping to get a reply back even though I knew that it was impossible.

"I'm home" I mumbled looking at Natsu's picture.

Tears started falling down and I fell to the ground again. I pulled out Natsu's scarf from under my pillow and hugged it tightly.

"I'm home"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Levy

"Lu-Chan?" I heard my name being called so I forcefully opened my eyes and saw my best friend Levy.

"Levy?" I rubbed my eyes and realized that I was still on the floor holding Natsu's scarf. I felt so embarrassed so I quickly shoved the scarf under my pillow and got up.

Levy chuckled before saying "You miss him don't you?"

I looked down on the floor and nodded.

A car honk startled me and Levy. Levy looked out my window and started yelling something. When I joined her I saw Gajeel standing in front of a black car. I forgot that Gajeel and Levy are married.

"Are you sure Gajeel won't mind me stealing you for the whole day?" I asked

"I want to get away once in a while. Hurry up and get ready!" Levy pushed me into the washroom and closed the door. She was shorter than me but defenitly stronger than me.

When I was ready, Levy was waiting down with Gajeel. I said goodbye to Natsu and ran out the door.

"What the hell blondie? All this time just to change? I got ready in two minutes. Gosh get in" I'm glad Gajeel was still the same

I got in the back seat while Levy sat in the front. She kept on telling me stories about all the jobs that she has gone to with Gajeel and how Jet and Droy disapproved them all. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh where are we going anyways?" I asked

"The amusement park!" Levy squealed.

Gajeel offered to drive is back when we were done. He is a nice guy but he likes acting tough.

"What do you want to ride first?" I asked Levy.

"The roller coaster" Levy said dragging me to the long line.

"Can we ride something else?" To be honest I was so scarred to go on the roller coaster

"No we are riding this"

I sighed then looked at the line to see how many people are ahead of us. The first guy in line had a pink colored hair. Pink hair!

"Lucy?" Levy asked when she saw me make a shocked face.

Without noticing I started running towards the guy.

"Natsu" I mumbled then ran faster

"Natsu!" I yelled and started sprinting. "NATSU!"

I practically whipped the guy around so he faced me. When I saw his face tears rolled down and I started crying.

"Natsu" I mumbled one last time before burying my face into my hands.

"Lucy!" Levy ran to me and touched my shoulder.

"Is your friend okay?" The pink haired guy asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that" Levy held my hand and pulled me to a nearby bench.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Don't be. Do you wanna go home?" Levy asked

"No it's fine. I promised I'll go out with you so I don't want to ruin it"

"Alright then let's ride a lot of rides before Gajeel comes back!"

After Gajeel and Levy dropped me off I took a long shower.

When I stepped out I went to my kitchen and stared at the pile of dirty dishes.

I sighed then rolled my sleeves up and started washing them. This was Natsu's job. He knew I hated doing the dishes so he'd always do them when he came over.

"There happy? I actually did the dishes for once" I said to no one

"Yeah good job! Now wasn't that fun?" I heard Natsu say

"That was not fun. Id rather be sleeping"

Natsu chuckled

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" I asked him

"I didn't leave you. I'm always with you Lucy and I will always be with you"


End file.
